Confidence in Love
by StoriesFromABrokenHeart
Summary: Just a slushy romance thing with an evil parvati in, warning it is a fredhermione thing and apparently it is funny! tho i dnt think so..
1. Sleeping in the hallways

**Confidence in Love**

Authors Note: I hope you enjoy it. I personally adore Fred/Hermione stories so I decided to write one, but as you can tell it is my first so please review and tell me if it's any good because it would be really encouraging to know what you think of it. Thanks!

**Chapter 1**

"Oh my God this is getting so annoying!" yelled Hermione in frustrated anger as she flung herself face down on her bed. Parvati barely looked up from the trashy magazine she was reading on her bed.

"What now." She said disinterestedly.

"He asked me to go out with him!"

Parvati looked up, suddenly interested.

"Who? Harry? Wow he finally got on with it!"

"No, me and Harry will always be just friends" she replied a little sadly.

Parvati snorted. Hermione glared at her.

"No, it was Ron actually."

Parvati's eyes widened, "As in Ron, Ronald Weasley, the annoying redhead, bad kisser, Ron Weasley?"

"He is not!"

"Aha so he kissed you aswell, was he good?"

"No, I actually meant the annoying redhead bit. As if I would EVER kiss him!"

Parvati frowned, "Did you say yes?" she said, hopeful as ever for more gossip.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "To what?" giving Parvati a weird look.

Parvati rolled her eyes. "He asked you to go out with him… duh"

Hermione replied with a snort. "What do you think!"

Parvati looked confused.

"Duh I said no. God what do you think I am, he's a boy!" She shivered in disgust. She continued. "Anyway if you are done quizzing me I have to go to the library. I have some homework from McGonagall that is due in next week."

"So, do it later. You've got a whole week. Oh yeah, I forgot, you're Hermione Granger, super geek, the perfect prefect, teachers pet, the library mouse. Oh and yeah the Perfect match for super super geek Percy Weasley." She replied in a sarcastic voice then rolling her eyes and turning back to her trashy magazine.

Hermione reeled in anger and shock. How dare she!

"But, but, what! You're my friend, why would you say something like that to me?"

"Yeah right, like you actually have friends. Losers without boyfriends don't have friends they have books and teachers to chat to about something you have in common, like homework or anything else you think of as fun."

"You cow!" Hermione felt tears begin to well up in her eyes.

"Aah little diddums crying! Too sensitive for the outside world obviously. Go run to the library, maybe some of your precious books will make you feel better." She said in a spiteful tone.

As soon as she ran out the door the flow of tears just wouldn't stop. They streamed down her face as she ran as fast and as far as she could. Away from that spiteful cow of a friend. What had made her say those things? She stopped. Her legs felt wobbly and she was dizzy. She had run for ages and was suddenly overcome by a tidal wave of exhaustion. She leant against the wall and slid down till she reached the floor. She tried to breathe deeply and calm herself down. She never wanted to see Parvati again.

She almost screamed when she realised that she would have to. After all, she shared a dorm with her.

"Oh God." She muttered. She felt like crying all over again. She looked around. The corridor was empty. It looked generally unused. A plan started to form in her mind. Maybe she could just stay here and sneak back when she was asleep, take some of her stuff, then sleep the rest of the night in the common room. It sounded like a better plan than having to face Parvati. She heaved a sigh of relief now that she had figured out what she was going to do.

She was just drifting off to sleep in the common room having got her stuff from her dorm without waking anyone, when she heard footsteps. Then came a familiar voice, "Hermione, what on earth are you doing down here?"


	2. Fred's bed

**Confidence in Love**

Authors Note: Thanks Miss Ida and childoftheorient for reviewing, I bet you didn't figure out who it was on the last line talking to Hermione (yes Hannah I know you did though). I'm updating pretty regularly now, so the next chapter will be soon I promise! I hope you like this chapter…

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 – Fred's Bed**

She looked up to see a familiar mop of red hair and twinkling blue eyes. Fred Weasley.

"What are you doing down here? It's like the middle of the night." He said groggily. Hermione's eyes travelled downwards and noticed that all that he was wearing were a pair of boxer shorts.

Hermione, transfixed by his lack of clothing, said the first thing that came into her mind, "My bed broke." Oh God that was like the stupidest thing I could have said to him ever, she thought.

He raised an eyebrow, "Yeeeaah. Whatever. You don't have to tell me if you like wet the bed or something." He grinned.

She looked hurt, so he hurriedly said, "Um joking. You know you could always have my bed." She made a face.

"Fred Weasley you complete and utter sicko!"

He looked shocked, but then a look of understanding flushed over his face and he grinned.

"Well that it an option if you want it to be." He grinned devilishly, "What I actually meant was that you would have my bed and I would sleep on the floor. Mind out of the gutter Granger."

He picked his words carefully; he had always had a soft spot for Hermione.

Hermione blushed. She actually felt disappointed.

"Not disappointed are you?" Fred grinned.

"No." She lied, feeling her cheeks go red. "Of course not."

She caught a draft from the fireplace and shivered. Fred looked worried.

"Come on. Just take me up on my offer. There'll be no funny business I promise. Anyway you'll catch pneumonia down here. It's freezing."

She thought for a second. Mmm. Fred's bed. Not a bad idea actually.

"As long as Parvati Goddess of 1 night stands and Lavender Lavatory don't find out. They would definitely get the wrong idea about us."

"Now there's an us?" Said Fred, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

**

* * *

**

Hermione was in Fred's bed, fast asleep. Fred however had just woken up.

"George Lee, what's going on? I'm on the floor." They remained asleep.

I must have fallen out of bed, he thought. Without opening his eyes he felt his way back to his bed and climbed under the covers. It was very warm. He fell asleep almost instantly.

**

* * *

**

Lee woke up early. He had quidditch practice. He sat up and looked around. Wow, what was that lump on Fred's bed? He wasn't that big. He looked closer. And saw hair, Hermione's hair.

Groggily she opened her eyes. She saw hair. Red hair. Oh my God, was she in Ron's bed. No, she hadn't seen Ron. She tried to remember. FRED! OMIGOD IM IN FREDS BED AND IM ON TOP OF HIM!

**

* * *

**

Parvati was sitting reading her magazine. Thanks to Hermione she hadn't got to finish it last night.

Then Lee came stumbling into the room. Ooh, she thought, Lee in underpants coming towards me. Am I dreaming?

"What's up stranger?" Parvati asked, her eyes looking him up and down. He looked a bit fazed and disorientated.

"Hermione and Fred……" He yawned.

"What about Hermione and Fred?" said a dubious Parvati.

"They're in Fred's bed." He replied simply.

"TOGETHER?" cried Parvati loudly, her eyes wide.

"Um yeah, unless I was dreaming…." He thought for a moment, "No I was definitely dreaming about Snape, with a cauldron on his head actually..."

Parvati gave him a weird look. He shrugged.

"I won't ask. One sec, so they are or they aren't in Fred's bed together?" she said looking confused.

"No, they are. Hermione's on top of Fred I think."

"What!" she yelled. She tried to run, but Lee must have realised what he had said and to whom, and suddenly grabbed, her arm and said

"Hey, girls aren't allowed in boys' dorms, you'll just get chucked down the stairs."

"How come Hermione's in there then?" she replied arrogantly.

"Only Fred knows the counter spell!" he laughed, but then realised something else.

"You're her friend, right? So you wont go and tell anybody, because its

Kind of embarrassing, your first time and all…."

Parvati interrupted, "They…….." her jaw dropped open and her eyes widened even further.

"I HAVE to tell Lavender!" and ran off before Lee could have stopped her.

* * *

Authors Note: They didn't actually do anything in bed, just snuggled up to eachother accidentally!( Incase you were wondering) Lee is just a thick idiot who presumes everything (No, I dont like him very much). So I hope you enjoyed this one and the next one will be up in the next couple of days.


	3. On the floor

**Confidence in Love**

Authors Note: This took me ages, and I think it's going to be longer but hey if it isn't. I did it on a coach journey to London on a school trip so plz tell me if it's better/worse! Thanks kiwi (cooki), miss Ida, lymony, childoftheorient and dolface546 for reviewing – it made me v happy to know my story is liked! Also, plz review and tell me what you think of my kissing scene beacause I'm not very good at them and had to ask my friends to help me with them. Lymony said I should add a disclaimer so I have…

Disclaimer: Duh, I obviously don't own any of the characters because if I did my name would be J K Rowling and I would be laying in my money right know but instead I'm writing on fan fiction… (Nuff said) However, the plot is mine, so steal it and you DIE! (Only kidding – I'd hate you forever!)

**Chapter 3 – On the Floor**

"But you were on the floor!" shrieked Hermione.

"I must have got back in in my sleep, I didn't mean to." Protested Fred.

"Did you enjoy the company?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

She blushed wildly, "maybe." She stood up.

Then realization dawned on her,

"How am I supposed to get out of here without anyone seeing me though?

If the gossip twins see me here I'm dead – they'll get completely the wrong idea, then tell the world about it!"

"Are me and George the gossip twins? We don't gossip...!" He suddenly looked very confused and overwhelmed.

She sighed, and took a step forward so that they were both standing at the end of the bed.

"No silly, Parvati and Lavender."

"Oh right. By the way you have a white thing, like, in your hair. I think it's a bit of parchment."

"Oh god, I'm so fed up with my manic hair, always getting bits of god knows what in. Could you get it out for me?"

"Yeah, sure, come here a sec."

She stepped forward but tripped over a badly placed schoolbag and went flying.

It was like in slow motion, Fred dived and caught her and held her close, ignoring the pain of landing on the stone floor straight on his back.

She leant down and without warning their lips touched.

He put his hands around her, smoothing down her bushy hair.

She ran her hands through his short Weasley hair, and then smoothly, without warning, he slipped his tongue inside her mouth.

Hermione stiffened then relaxed and returned the gesture, exploring new depths of pleasure she could never have imagined.

* * *

"You so should have seen them going at it!" Parvati told Lavender with glee.

"In the middle of the floor?" Parvati nodded triumphantly.

Lavender continued

"Wow. The bookworm and the prankster, who would have guessed!"

The portrait hole opened and in entered the Gryffindor Quidditch team – minus George ,who had overslept because Lee or Fred had not woken him, and Lee.

Angelina did not look happy.

"Have you seen Lee?" she demanded,

"Or that lazy good for nothing George Weasley for that matter."

"As a matter of fact I have." Parvati replied. "Lee was the one that told me about Hermione and Fred."

"Oh god," Ron moaned "what's the argument about now?"

Parvati smiled.

"Argument – no, no argument."

"What then?" replied Ron, looking suspicious.

"She hasn't killed him or anything has she?" now looking very worried at the thought.

"No, she just slept with him."

"WHAT!" Ron exploded, and with that he ran up the boy's dorm stairs.

* * *

Hermione and Fred had seriously got into each other, when they heard a shaky cough behind them.

The reluctantly stopped and Hermione looked round, ready with a frown for whoever she saw.

Ron was standing wide eyed in the doorway.

"I see. I'll just go now then."

And he sprinted with a horrified stare back out the door.

Fred jumped up, aware of what it must look like.

"Ron!" he called after his brother, but Ron had gone.

* * *

Authors note: When I said 'getting into each other' I didn't mean as in sex or whatever, don't worry, just that they were enjoying it, because I know lots of people took it that way who read it before I typed it up! Also, I couldn't really think of a title and I want to change it so if you have any ideas, please put them in your reviews or email them to me – thanks!


	4. All you had to do was ask

**Confidence in Love**

Authors Note: It took me a lot longer this time to update (sorry!) but I had a reason! I had like, mega writers block and it took like EVERYTHING to get out of it, but hey I did it so enjoy the story now that its here at last!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 – All you had to do was ask**

"This is all your fault!" screamed Hermione.

"My fault! How can it be my fault!" roared Fred, "You started it!"

"You were there too, I seem to vaguely remember." He continued sarcastically.

She started to sob.

"Ron's going to hate me forever." She continued sobbing.

"Why on earth would he do that? I know he fancied you in like 1st year, but that was ages ago!" He said, thinking silently that Hermione was being too dramatic.

She replied frostily.

"He asked me out last night."

There was silence as Fred looked at her, horrified.

"Oh shit."

"Fred! Don't swear!" She hit him crossly.

"Sorry." He murmured, used to it by now.

"What are we going to do now then?" he asked Hermione unsurely.

"We are going to walk out there and face the music." She replied, trying to convince herself more than Fred.

He cocked an eyebrow, "Yeah, while Ron tries to murder me and your ditzy friend swarm round you for the 'juicy details' or whatever you call it. Good Plan." He replied sarcastically.

"The goss." She said without thinking.

"Huh?" He looked baffled, "What the hell are you on about now?"

She looked annoyed "It's the goss, not the juicy details."

He still looked confused.

"Idiot." She muttered under her breath.

"I heard that." He looked cross for a second, then stuck his tongue out.

"Think Fred, Think, we need a plan or some sort of idea." She looked at him expectedly, waiting for **something** at least.

"We could pretend we're married!" he replied brightly with a smile.

"Oh my God. YOU ARE SO STUPID!" She lunged at him, angry at his immaturity in a situation like this.

"AAAH" he yelled, stumbling backwards and tripping over his own feet.

She landed on top of him on the floor, he grinned, his screaming over, "Oh I see. Well if that what you wanted, all you had to do was ask!"

She let out a scream of frustration, "I WILL KILL YOU!"

"No you won't!" he rolled over so that he was on top of them.

"You…" She didn't get to finish what she was yelling because in order to shut her up he had kissed her. To his surprise, she actually returned the kiss instead of trying to beat him up or kill him some more. She went even further and wrapped her legs around his.

"Fred?"

Fred looked round to see George blearily rubbing his eyes, looking very confused, "Is it Quidditch practice today? Why didn't you wake me….." He saw them on the floor together, looking at him with wide open eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" He jumped backwards, falling off the other side of his bed with a thump.

* * *

"It was an accident! I didn't mean to get in the bed with her!" Fred was trying to explain.

"YOU SLEPT WITH HER!" He yelled loudly.

Hermione moaned and hit herself on the forehead. "Well done George, I think there are still a few people in Slytherin who didn't hear you!" she said sarcastically.

George took a deep breath.

Fred continued calmly, "We didn't mean it, and so I would appreciate it if you would help us get her back to her without anyone seeing, and kindly not tell anyone."

He nodded, still looking a tiny bit confused.

"But what about Lee? What if he's told someone, he probably has by now, I mean…"

She sounded a little hyperactive but then abruptly stopped and started touching her nose and doing weird things with her fingers to her nose.

"What the hell are you doing?" he said slowly, while George backed away very slowly with an expression of horror and disgust on his face.

She cocked an eyebrow, "Duh, its pranayama."

She continued fiddling with her nose. Then she noticed that the twins were still looking at her funnily.

She sighed. "Don't you ever read? It's in the Da Vinci code, the muggle book…"

She sighed again, "I give up on you two. It's breathing techniques that help to focus the mind."

She closed her eyes and started again.

"Right." Fred said. He coughed. "Moving on. How exactly are we going to get Hermione out of here without anyone knowing?"

George started to stare at Fred and was trying to mouth something to him.

"What?" Fred said to George.

Looking at Hermione, who was still breathing through her nostrils and feeling them, he whispered something out of the corner of his mouth. "The tunnel, should we tell her?"

"We could, what do you think?" Fred whispered back.

"What if she tells everyone? We'd be well busted!" George whispered again.

"She won't. We can swear her to secrecy."

"You're the on to know if she's trustworthy or not. You slept with her." George replied with a whisper and a smirk.

Fred gave him a dirty look. "In that case, I say she is. Lets tell her."

"Tell me what?" demanded Hermione, angry at not being part of their little discussion.

"That we..." George started

"…Have found…" Fred continued

"…A solution…" George started again

"…To all your problems." Fred finished with a wink and a smile. He continued,

"When you were in first year, do you remember any" he dithered for a second "incidents, that may have happened in the girl's dorms?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "What did you do?" she replied through gritted teeth, her eyes widened slightly, "wait a sec, there's a re-sliding spell on the staircases to the dorms. Boys can't get into the girls dorms. How did you do it?"

She looked suspiciously at them both, shifting on their feet and looking nervous.

"Well, you see, um, now where, and um oh George you tell her, I can't!" Fred cried exasperatedly.

George looked even more nervous. "Promise you won't tell anyone, not even your mother, though that wouldn't matter because she's a muggle… as I was saying, um, well … wehaveasecretpassage." He blurted out.

Hermione looked sceptical, "say that again, in ENGLISH." She replied.

George was looking quite the worse for wear.

Fred continued, slowly and carefully as if to a child, "We have a secret passage between the boys and girls dorms. We think the marauders built it when they were here. It's very useful really!"

Hermione replied, "Well if it's the only way… Is it clean?"

* * *

They were crawling through a relatively clean tunnel, discussing the tunnel. They were in a line, Hermione first, then Fred, then George, all crawling because of the height of the tunnel.

"Does it really matter Hermione? We use it. Leave it at that. Its none of your business."

"Okay then." Said Hermione, even though she was no way going to give up on it. She would just come back to it later.

George was still sleepy.

"What are we discussing again?"

Fred replied, "We WERE discussing what we use the tunnel for."

"That's easy, how else do you think the boys visit Parvati, Hermione?"

"WHAT?" yelled a very shocked Hermione. "What are you talking about!"

"Er, nothing, he's tired that's all." Fred hastily covered up.

Hermione pursed her lips. Another subject to continue later.

"I see light, thank the lord!" muttered Fred.

* * *

Ginny was trying to get past the gossiping Parvati and lavender.

She had had enough. "EXCUSE ME!" She rudely barged through.

Parvati smiled, "Ooh, if it isn't best friend of the slut. We were just taking bets on what your brother and his new whore might be doing in our dorm right now.

Ginny laughed, "I can't believe you fell for those rumours! Lee must be good!"

Parvati's smile disappeared. "Well lets go in there and see who's right."

They opened the door.

* * *

"Ow!"

Hermione was climbing through the end of the tunnel, still on her knees with Fred coming behind her. She heard the door open.

"OMIGOD! I WAS RIGHT!" yelled Parvati hysterically.

Ginny, Parvati and Lavender stood shocked in the doorway, staring at the scene they saw.

Hermione was kneeling on the floor, Fred, head on her bum, right behind her.

"Uh oh." Hermione muttered to Fred.

* * *

Authors note: A bit gross but hey, hope you like it! My internet crashed all week so it has taken a while to do but I did it at school eventually! 


	5. Authors Note

K I think that I shud either delete or jus abandon this story cos it's sooooooo crap so im gonna do a poll

**keep story:**

**delete:**

**abandon:**

nd then u guys can review, email or send a message 2 me sayin wat u think I shud do wif it and also if u want me 2 keep it wat u think shud happen in it but it dosnt matter rly if u cant think of an idea

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. What have I done now?

**Confidence in Love**

Authors Note: Im soooooooo sozzy I haven't updated in aaaaaaaaaaaaages but I had no idea wat 2 do in the rest of the story! Luckily in a science lesson I decided 2 sit under the desk wif mi gd m8 Ruthy while the rest of the class watched sum wacko science video with sum freaks demonstrating pressure or sumfin equally boooorin. I wrote it so soz if its crap (like the rest of the story) but u wanted a chapter and I was kinda getting sick of the whole keep it or die thing…no offence 2 sum ppl :P

Disclaimer: nopeys nt mine

**Chapter 5 – what have I done now?**

"Maybe I should just kill myself – that'll shut them all up." Hermione was grumbling about the whispers, giggles and pointing fingers that followed her everywhere around the castle.

"Don't Worry, they'll forget about it soon." Ginny replied reassuringly.

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed, "It's been a week already! Do you see ANY sign or ANY of them forgetting any time soon?"

"A week isn't long, Im sure they'll forget -"

She was interrupted by a second year who called out "hey granger, what are you're fees a night?"

He and his friends laughed until Hermione yelled out "Petrificus Totalus!" and he swayed for a second before landing on his face with a thump. He didn't move. His friends took one terrified look at Hermione's defiant face and scarpered.

"Oops." Hermione whispered gingerly, "I couldn't help it!" She looked sheepish.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Hermione! That's the 5th one this week! You'll get expelled at this..." she trailed off, her eyes suddenly wide, looking at something over Hermione's shoulder.

"What?" Hermione asked the worried looking Ginny. She whirled round to be face to face with Professor McGonagall. She stepped back.

"Miss Granger, that is the fifth time this week. Please report for detention in the dungeons on Friday where you will be scouring cauldrons under the supervision of Professor Snape."

Hermione's jaw dropped open but she didn't say anything. She had never had a proper detention before. Sure, she had been threatened with them, but the threats had never been carried out. How dare that old bat ruin her perfect reputation like that!

McGonagall stalked off down the corridor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"But all I did was cast a spell on him. A temporary one at that..." She trailed off, looking guiltily at Ginny who was standing in front of her with a sceptical look on her face.

Hermione started again defensively, "Well he provoked me. If everyone wouldn't keep going on about Parvati's rumours then I probably wouldn't have done it." She sighed. "What should I do Ginny? Look at this mess. I could try explaining the truth but they won't believe me. I mean Ron didn't – he's still in a mood with me. I don't get how he can believe that cow against me! Harry and I have been his best friends for years." She looked upset.

"I believed you, and so did Harry. Who's to say no one else will? Ron will come round with time." Ginny tried to reassure her friend in vain.

"You're my best friends! You should believe me – as should Ronald." She now looked angry.

"Deep breaths Hermione, Deep breaths hun." she made a motion with her hands. Hermione took deep breaths and eventually calmed down.

Now it was Ginny's turn to take a deep breath, "Um Hermione, well I was wondering, well, do you fancy Fred?"

Hermione's jaw dropped open and Ginny hurriedly continued, "I know you two didn't do anything, but I mean he did offer you his bed and everything and you accepted his offer…" she trailed off, biting her lip nervously, now not sure she should have said that.

"He did what any decent gentleman would have done in the situation. Now if you will excuse me, I have business to attend to in the library. And some major cover up on those rumours on the way." and with that she stalked off, her eyes ablaze.

"Oh crap…" moaned Ginny to the ceiling. "What have I done now?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Authors Note: Hey I know its short but you can deal with it – I lead a busy life…well…kinda, k maybe not but this story is soooooooo crapola that I rly cant b bothered. I mean there's no point if it's just gonna turn out crap like the rest…as it just has. See? I prove my point. However, I will keep updating (if it takes a while) because I know quite a lot of people who would kill me if I don't xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
